1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a conventional steam iron with an improved steam generating and distributing chamber formed by structural improvements to the chamber cover/soleplate securement for better steam control and a thinner coverplate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to use water for steam or spray or both, a water tank is provided in the iron shell above the soleplate and under the handle portion and a valve drips water into a generator in the soleplate where it is flashed into steam and directed out ports in the soleplate to steam the article. Such irons have incorporated self-clean features as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,241 of common assignment. Also, newer molded plastic irons, have substantially simplified iron design by eliminating many common metallic parts. Such irons are easier to make, cheaper, and lighter and the small iron plastic technology as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,935 has been extended to standard full size irons of the type shown in U. S. Pat. No. 4,130,954 both of common assignment. Generally, a steam generating and distributing chamber is cast in the soleplate and a cast coverplate over the soleplate separates the chamber from the other internal iron parts so water drips into the steam generating chamber and is flashed into steam and is directed through various tortuous passages to eventually exit the soleplate ports. Such internal chamber must be scrupulously clean in order to prevent the phenomenon known as dri-filming or the tendency of water in the chamber to ball and not wet the surfaces to be flashed into steam. It is like dropping water into a hot frying pan--it balls and rolls and bounces around--not desired in an iron. This is prevented by carefully cleaning and spraying the internal surfaces of the iron with a coating such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,365 of common assignment. In prior art irons, coverplates are cast for stiff construction. It is customary to use a sealing compound on the inner mating edges where the coverplate meets the ribs or walls of the steam distributing system and then to clamp the coverplate tightly to the soleplate by bolting it down. This squeezes out the compound inside the distribution system and can create problems of dri-filming as well as difficult seal problems. In the lightweight irons it is desired to avoid a cast coverplate, to make it thin and still effectively seal the steam generating and distribution chamber. A light stamped part does not have the stiff body of cast coverplates and the usual outboard securement as by bolting will not effectively keep the coverplate flat and sealed against the internal ribs. The present invention is directed to an improvement in the chamber construction such that a light and thin coverplate is used and is effectively and adhesively sealed outside of the chamber. Such improvement satisfactorily anchors the coverplate to the soleplate so that the chamber is sealed off entirely externally to avoid dri-film problems.